An Extinction Level Event
by SpinoGuy Productions
Summary: Optimus Prime is dead. The Autobots are dying. Earth and Cybertron are taken by the Decepticons. A small group of survivors lead by Jetfire must fight to not only survive, must maybe, just maybe, stop Shockwave from extending his reach past Cybertron and Earth. Guided by the Matrix, these Autobots will do anything to defeat the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and TakaraTomy. For if I did own them, Transformers Animated would not be cancelled.

* * *

Optimus Prime.

Leader of the Autobots, proud warrior and hero of Cybertron.

Now, on the brink of death.

"It's over, Prime. Finished!"

A right hook sent the Prime careening into a wall. The red and blue truck got to his feet, clutching his sides. Energon was leaking from a recent wound, weakening him considerably. His chest windows were shattered, the smoke stack on his arm was removed, and half of his face plate was shattered. From what could be seen of his mouth, he had a vicious snarl on his face. He picked up the rifle he had dropped and leveled it at his enemy.

The Decepticon he was facing towered over him. The cannon on the mech's right arm would have been a red flag to anyone on this Decepticon's identity. A purple laser fired from the cannon, forcing Optimus to dodge the shot. He just narrowly avoided it. The Autobot leader fired twice, both shots making their target, the mech's chest. This only earned a laugh, however. "Still trying to fight, eh? Figured."

"I won't let you through that Space Bridge, Megatron."

The leader of the Decepticons smiled. "And you think _you_ are going to stop me, Optimus? You can barely stand as it is."

"As long as energon flows through my pumps, Megatron, you will never win," Prime shot back. He fired off two more shots, both ricocheting off Megatron. The warlord charged Prime, grabbing hold of his head. He began to squeeze, crushing the two antennae on Optimus's head.

"I am well aware of that fact, Optimus," Megatron replied, continuing to apply pressure. "That is why I'm going to drained your body of all its energon, as the light fades from your eyes!" He tossed him to the opposite side of the room, a loud crash echoing throughout the room. Several objects fell onto Prime's body, several embedding into his limbs. He attempted to get to his feet, but a foot to his back sent him to the ground. Optimus groaned audibly, but Megatron's laughter drowned the sound out.

"Always defiant to the end, aren't you, Prime? When death looks into your eyes, you just laugh in its face," Megatron mocked openly and pulled back a lever on his fusion cannon. He kicked Optimus to his back, leveling the weapon to the Prime's head. "So, how about it, old friend? Willing to laugh in death's face one last time?"

When his nemesis failed to answer him, Megatron narrowed his optics. He looked closely at Prime's face, noting that the Autobot's optics still appeared their normal bright blue. That coupled with the fact that the commander's body had not gone grey yet confirmed Prime's status as alive. Megatron also noted the smile on Optimus's mouth. "What's so funny? Is it the fact that, after all of this time, your death will be in vain, or the fact that when I blow your head apart, the Matrix will finally be mine?"

Shaking his head, Optimus replied, "I don't have it."

After a moment's hesitation, the Decepticon leader asked, "What?"

"The Matrix," Optimus laughed. He propped himself up by his right arm, clutching his side. "I threw it through the Space Bridge before you got here." Seeing Megatron's optic twitch cause another chuckle to escape Prime's vocal box. "Go ahead, Megatron. Offline me. It won't do you any good anymore." Optimus glared at his old foe. "You've lost once again."

A primal scream filled with rage tore through the room, as Megatron shouted into his comlink, "Shockwave, activate the Space Bridge's last coordinates. Understand?"

"_Megatron_," a calm, chilling voice replied, "_I would like to inform you that Optimus Prime is still functional and more than likely attempting to deceive you into-."_

"Your advice is noted, Shockwave," Megatron replied. "Now turn on the Space Bridge before I go to that tower of your and tear you apart."

A slight pause filled the air before the voice replied. "_Of course,_ _Lord Megatron_."

Diverting the two Cybertronian's was a green vortex activating near several pillar-like devices. Megatron smile before making his way towards the portal. "Shockwave, make sure to send a couple seekers to finish off Prime for me. This is far more important."

"_Yes, Lord Megatron. I shall sent over the R__ainmakers at once."_

As soon as he got several steps in front of the portal, a voice yelled, "Megatron!"

Recognizing the voice as Optimus Prime's, he turned to face the fallen warrior, mocking, "What is it this time, Prime? Care for a last few wo-?"

The sight of Optimus leveling his blaster near him stopped him dead in his tracks. But judging the trajectory confirmed that the blast would not hit him, but instead the energon power units powering the vortex.

Optimus calmly stated, "You'll never win."

He pulled the trigger, letting loose a laser. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as Megatron turned to run through the portal. The rifle dropped from Prime's hand, as the laser traveled through the air. The corners of Optimus's mouth twitched up into a smile, observing as Megatron took the first step into the portal. That was as far as he got, however, before the energon units exploded into a brilliant display of power.

The last sight Optimus saw before his optics dimmed was a pinkish explosion rushing towards him.

* * *

Several hours later, three Cybertronians landed in the wreckage that housed the Space Bridge. They were of the standard Decepticon Seeker design, but their colors were loud, garish, easily standing out in the crowd. A bright green seeker stepped deeper into the wreckage, picking up what looked like an arm. Due to the extent of the damage, it was impossible to tell whose arm it was. He threw it to the ground before speaking into his arm.

"General Shockwave. Acid Storm reporting."

_"What is the situation, Commander Acid Storm?"_

The Rainmaker and the other two seekers weaved through the wreckage, removing some pieces of rubble here and there. "The Space Bridge, from what we can see, is completely destroyed," Acid Storm reported, lifting up a large piece of metal. "We are currently attempting to locate Lord Megatron's body, but with all of the rubble here… it may take a bit longer than we originally anticipated." The bright purple colored seeker picked up a gun, presenting it to his commander.

_"That does not matter,"_ Shockwave's voice replied. _"It is entirely possible that Lord Megatron made it through the Space Bridge before it exploded."_

"Didn't he say he was going to contact you when he got through?" Acid Storm asked, examining the gun a little closer.

_"Yes, but Megatron does as he wishes. I would not be surprised if he just did not care to contact us that the transportation was a success."_

"Of course, Commander Shockwave." The Seeker dropped the gun to the ground. "I request permission for you to send one of the Constructicons to help clear out this junk. Preferably not Bonecrusher."

_"Permission granted. Shockwave out."_

Acid Storm turned to his two underlings commenting, "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Miles away, huddled in an alleyway, a mech stirred. His visor flashed a bright blue, before his faction sigil was illuminated with a deep red. The Autobot symbol showed loudly and proudly. The silver mech stepped out of the alley briefly, before retreating back into the dark depths of solitude. He placed his index finger on his audio receiver and reported, "Optimus is gone."

_"Are you sure?"_ The voice sound like a British accent.

The Autobot nodded. "The tower went up in smoke just a few mega cycles ago."

_"Was Megatron able to use the Space Bridge?"_

"I can't say for certain." He moved deeper into the city, stepped over an Empty. "But the tower blowing up was not part of the plan."

_"Optimus was desperate, that's for certain,"_ the voice replied. The Autobot currently moving through Cybertron heard a deep sigh. _"Alright get back to base. We have to protect it."_

"Right on, Jetfire. Jazz, out."

With that, the Autobot, Jazz, turned off his commlink. He looked down to the object in his hands. "Sorry, Optimus," Jazz stated to himself. "We can't get rid of this thing just yet."

He placed the Matrix in a compartment before transforming and gunning it down the street.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I think I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, Transformers: The Beginning is dead. For two reasons. One, I've lost all of my notes for that story and forgotten much of that stuff as well. Two, it's just not that good. There were scenes I am proud of, like the death of Alpha Trion, but that's really it. It was too cluttered with characters I wanted to shoehorn in there, stories that were either forgotten or changed completely, just absolutely stupid decisions, the list goes on.

But I want at least one complete Transformers story that is both good and that I'm proud of it. So, let's introduce this piece. Unlike the last story, I don't plan on having a huge roster of characters. About five Autobots, seven Decepticons, and a Dinobot or two. Also, I'm going to have a little cast list for the characters on the introductory chapters, just in case I change my mind for the cast. In this chapter, the cast members are:

Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime.

Frank Welker as Megatron.

Steve Blum as Shockwave.

Troy Baker as Jazz and Jetfire.

Crispin Freeman as Acid Storm.

So, stayed tuned there is far more to come.

Spino, out.


	2. Chapter 2

_One year ago,_

_Earth._

_The Cybertronians have waged a war for several million years, never ceasing for a moment. That is, however, until a lull in battles made itself known. All at once, the Decepticons ceased firing on all fronts, leaving the Autobots to pick up the scraps left behind by the battles. The planet that prospered the most in the two years of Decepticon-less activity was Earth, an organic planet that a small group of Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, fiercely protected._

_In the two years that went by without a single shot fired, humans and Autobots lived together in peace. There was tension, of course. Many humans thought these 'robots' were attempting to take their jobs from them. Nothing could be further from the truth. In fact, while they helped the humans, there were those who disliked them with a passion. Those 'Bots only aided the indigenous populace because of Prime's orders. Despite all of that, everything looked to be shaping up in this world, and for the better._

_Until Megatron gave the order to attack._

_The Decepticons descended on the blue world, decimating the city that the Autobot's populated in mere minutes. Optimus Prime was caught completely off guard. All attempts to contact Cybertron and other Autobot colonies were jammed, most likely by Megatron's Communications Officer, Soundwave. They were able to contact the city former, Metroplex, however. The titan transformed from its city mode into the massive robotic form._

_The titan was able to destroy numerous waves of attackers, but the numbers became too many. The killing blow was delivered by Megatron himself, firing a constant barrage of blasts from his fusion cannon. The already weakened Metroplex fell. Despite the losses seeming to be insurmountable for the Decepticons, they attacked the Earth cities next._

_New York was the first to go. Starscream and his infinite amount of seekers attacking with no mercy, and a swiftness that would make Blurr gawk. Then Tokyo was next, its tallest skyscrapers falling minutes after the Decepticons arrived. Moscow, Russia was level by Devastator and Bruticus, the two gestalts shrugging off even the most powerful of conventional weaponry with ease. The city of Paris was destroyed when the Terracons got bored with America._

_The Autobots stationed in those cities were annihilated. Communications Expert Blaster, commander of the Autobot platoon station in Rome, was crushed when Predaking slammed his hand into the coliseum. The Autobot Hound, who led the forces in San Francisco, was visited by Megatron personally. Not only could his screams be heard across the city, piece by piece his limbs were delivered to Optimus Prime through Laserbeak. Almost all of the Headmasters and their Nebulan companions were annihilated in a nuclear strike targeted at Sydney. Prowl, Second in Command of the Autobots, was thrown into a torture rack by Vortex. It lasted about three weeks before the police officer died. Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, had gone missing, presumed dead. Star Saber was still out on his merry quest to find the Knights of Cybertron._

_Earth was lost. That much was apparent. Optimus Prime and the few Autobots remaining herded as many humans as they could into the last functional Space Bridge to Nebulon. Immediately after the last of the humans were gone, new coordinates were set for Cybertron. Only nine Autobots made it through the bridge. Of those included Prime, Wheeljack, the engineer, Bumblebee, the scout, Jetfire, the last Aerialbot, Jazz, former special ops, Trailbreaker, personal cheerleader, Jackpot, the first Action Master, Ironhide, the weapon's specialist, and Grimlock and Swoop, the final Dinobots alive. But when they arrived, Bumblebee and Jackpot were gunned down immediately. The others were forced to retreat into the city. Doing everything they can, just to survive._

* * *

That was then.

This is now.

Jazz, former Third-in-Command, pulled up next to the last Autobot safe house left on Cybertron. He transformed into his humanoid mode, his singular visor lighting up the streets. He looked around at the barren town. Despite the complete domination the Decepticons demonstrated over the Autobots a year ago, their home planet was still almost completely uninhabitable. Only Iacon, the once proud capital of Cybertron, had any hope of being rebuilt, and even that was a long shot.

The Autobot special operative walked to the door once he was certain he was not followed by any of Soundwave's pets. He looked at the sign and frowned.

MACCADAM'S OLD OIL HOUSE.

This bar used to be the center of activity on this planet. Now it was just another ruin, labeled only by the decrepit sign on its boarded up windows. He knocked on the door three times, paused, then twice more. Someone called out, "State your name and business."

"It's Jazz," the spec ops replied. "My business is staying alive. Now can I come in, Trailbreaker?"

When a moment passed and the door had not opened, Jazz shook his head. Ever since becoming the new "Head of Security," Trailbreaker had become increasingly paranoid. Red-Alert-levels of paranoid. Now, that would have been all well and good had the paranoia been balance by common sense, but there was none in this mech anymore. There was only the fear of something going increasingly wrong.

Not that anyone blamed him. Trailbreaker blamed himself for the attack on Earth and the practical destruction of the Autobot faction. He was supposed to be on security duty, which included the potential for enemy invasion. While he was not the only one appointed to the task, he was the leader. And the attack still took him by surprise. Seeing Red Alert get torn apart by the Insecticons was embedded in his psychosis now. The image of those monsters devouring his friend as he cowered behind a force field… "Unsettling" and "shameful" failed to describe the gravitas of the situation.

But Jazz was taken by surprise in the present day when the door not only opened, but he was pulled in quickly. Trailbreaker quietly but quickly shut the door, making sure to engage all of the locks and security measures made available to them by the previous tenants. When the force-field-creator brought Jazz in, he clamped his hand over the Third-in-Command's mouth, eyeing him up carefully. "Were you followed?"

Jazz shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Jazz nodded his head.

"Go to the back for a decontamination bath and report back to me for a full report of the happenings of that explosion. Got it?"

Jazz once again nodded his head.

He also thanked Primus when Trailbreaker released his mouth. "Thanks, T.B," Jazz muttered. When Trailbreaker shoot a glare at his ally, Jazz back out behind the bar into the next room.

When the door closed on Trailbreaker's face, Jazz sighed in relief. Everyone holed up in the run down building understood the Autobot's situation, even Grimlock and Swoop. That did not, however, mean they had to like this situation at all. Wheeljack had jokingly asked if he could build a sound proof force field for Trailbreaker to use. When he received some genuine consideration from Jazz, he just shook his head.

When Jazz got to the back of the bar, he opened the hatch located behind the counter. He stepped after giving the Head of Security a thumbs up. Trailbreaker was too busy looking outside to notice the gesture. So, after sighing in defeat, Jazz made his way into the cellar. Well, a cellar would fail to properly define this place.

It was, in actuality, an old underground fortress. Most of the pathways had been blocked off by debris and codes that the Autobots did not know nor have. Instead, they blasted their way through the doors with minimal security. Wheeljack rejoiced when the science lab was discovered, but complained when he did not have all of the materials necessary. But one thing was certain: this place was designed for average Autobots like Jazz, Trailbreaker, basically everyone but Grimlock and Jetfire had troubles maneuvering around. They constantly had to crouch somewhat in order to move throughout the areas available.

When Jazz got to the bottom of the stairs, he was met by Swoop. Not a whole lot of people _got_ the flier. Technically, he could be classified as an Aerialbot, but both he and Grimlock affirmed that Swoop was a Dinobot through and through. But, despite that classification, Swoop was still a rather nice fellow for one of them. He got along the best with the remaining Autobots, even going as far as to joining them in Earth card games to pass the time. These were designed by Wheeljack.

Everyone made sure that they would not blow up in their face while playing.

Swoop greeted, "Great, you're back! I was getting a little annoyed. Me and Jetfire have been arguing about something you might-."

"Prime's dead, Swoop."

That announcement stopped the Dinobot cold. His optics widened slightly, showing his surprise quite clearly. "W-What?"

"Optimus was in that explosion…" Jazz trailed off. Looking to the ground, he was able to see his reflection in a shard of glass on the ground. "The explosion… that was him destroying the Space Bridge."

If Swoop could blink, he would have. Instead, he hesitantly asked, "Sh-Should I gather the others?"

Jazz simply nodded. "I've got to take a decontamination bath. Trailbreaker's orders." It was a halfhearted attempt to divert attention to an new topic.

It failed to even remotely work. "But what about the Matrix?" Swoop asked. "Wasn't it inside Prime's chest when the tower went _boom_?"

"I'll…" Jazz wanted to show Swoop the artifact that he possessed. "I'll get to that during the meeting."

Swoop nodded and walked away, leaving Jazz alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above Iacon in Trypticon Station, Shockwave stood alone in the observation room. Behind him, unknown to the Autobots, the last functional Space Bridge It was not, however, powerful enough for more than three trips to Earth a year. Despite Cybertron being the Decepticons home planet, Shockwave held little regard for it. It is now a shell, unable to support life. The only logical choice, however, would be to move to Earth. However, with Optimus Prime's sacrifice to destroy both Megatron and the main Space Bridge, those plans seem to have been undone rather quickly.

The cycloptic mech stared out of the observation window to see the city of Iacon in all of its "glory." Where tall structures once stood tall, now only the ruins of the old world remain. Now the plan was to slowly ship his Decepticon forces to Earth. The actual portal was rather small. Thankfully, Megatron was wise enough to bring enough energon from Earth to last the battalion of Decepticons a full stellar cycle if the need should arise. Needless to say, the need arose.

The only entrance to the room opened, revealing his second-in-command, Soundwave. He walked over to stand next to Shockwave. The cyclops barely regarded the communications officer. Soundwave announced in his synthesized and monotone voice, "Starsceam has reported from Earth, Lord Shockwave."

"What did he say?"

The faceless Decepticon pulled up a view screen, showing the energon supplies on the organic planet. "Not only is there enough naturally reoccurring products on Earth to last for thousands of orns, but also that the Decepticons have been periodically annihilating Earth's leaders. Soon, the two Koreas will fall to our hands."

"They are the only ones left to oppose us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, my liege. It appears, for such a small nation, they are heavily armed. Soon, however, the Seeker Armada will be able to overtake them."

"Hmm."

Earth was a terrible planet. Not in energy wise. Logically speaking, it was the perfect place to house the Decepticon army. Not only was it twice as large as Cybertron, but it's energy was replicating constantly. But it was still a mud ball. And Shockwave harbored a special hatred for organic planets ever since…

"When will Starscream be prepared to ship troops and energon here?"

Soundwave shrugged. An unusual gesture, Shockwave noted. "He failed to mention that in his report."

"Tell him that we need those troops immediately," the cyclops ordered. "And that Megatron has went offline."

If Soundwave did not have his entire face covered with a faceplate and visor, it would be apparent that he disliked the idea. His optic ridges knitted together, and his mouth morphed into a snarl. It was times like this he was thankful for his choice of attire. "I hope you realize, my Lord, that once Starscream learns of Megatron's passing, he will seize the opportunity to take the throne from you."

"Your worries are both noted and appreciated, Soundwave," the Decepticon leader announced, "But they are irrelevant. If Starscream is to try anything, he will be dealt with accordingly."

It was a mystery to Shockwave why that traitorous mech was still online. Alright, it really was not all that hard to figure out. Not only was the Air Commander the fastest Decepticon built, he was extremely durable in battle, shrugging off shots that would have crippled most mechs for life. But it was illogical that his skills in battle alone were what spared him from the countless times he clearly showed his intent towards Megatron.

The Seeker will have to be dealt with accordingly. But only his the need arises, of course.

"Yes, Lord Shockwave," the communications officer announced. "I will alert the Decepticons of Earth at once."

Without receiving an answer, the second in command left the room, leaving Shockwave alone to stare out into the barren wasteland that was once Cybertron.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I _know_ these things don't really matter, but I like putting up little credits for my stuff. I mean, this is the first time, but still.

Frank Welker as Soundwave

Nolan North as Trailbreaker

Mark Allan Stewart as Swoop

There's some more useless stuff for ya. Enjoy.

Spino, out.


	3. Chapter 3

"As I'm sure you all have noticed by now, the Space Bridge connecting to Earth has been destroyed."

The assembled group of Autobots all had some variations of reaction at the announcement made by the large Aerialbot, Jetfire. Wheeljack, the green and white engineer, visibly flinched at the revelation. He had known since Jazz reported in the first time, but the news still shook him to the core whenever he thought about it. Grimlock, the tallest mech in the room, narrowed his red visor in frustration. While he never really was all too fond of the humans that inhabited the blue planet, Earth was still a home to him, and a beautiful one at that.

Ironhide's shoulders sagged. The old, grizzled bot let out a soft sigh. He and many others fought for that planet. He witnessed more friends than he cared to name fall to the Decepticons, both human and Autobot. He could still see Ratchet gunned down in front of him. The missing right arm constantly reminded Ironhide of his failure to protect his soldiers and friends. Swoop, the youngest of the Autobots remaining, looked down to the ground. His bright blue optics had dimmed slight, and his face was contorted into a mixture of sadness, confusion, and anger. Sadness that the only home he really knew was gone, confusion at how it happen, and anger for letting it happen. Jazz stood in the back. He clutched his chest, the only one aside from Jetfire of what he held.

After observing the various reactions long enough, Jetfire continued. "I know this comes as a harsh blow to many of us, but we must press on." His optics turned to view the special ops mech. "Jazz has an announcement for all of you."

Jazz pushed past his friends before standing next to Jetfire. "Now, what I'm about to tell you… it'll come as quite the blow as well." He opened his chest compartment and held out the ancient Autobot artifact. "Optimus Prime is dead."

Ironhide's mouth dropped, Wheeljack's door wings drooped, and even Grimlock stiffened. The towering Dinobot asked, "What?"

Jazz titled his head away from his friends. "He entrusted me with the Matrix." He looked down at the artifact. "Ordered me to through it into some deep chasm."

"Prime's last orders were to throw away potentially the last hope Autobots have?" Grimlock demanded. "Was he insane?"

"Grimlock—," Swoop started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Shut it, Swoop," the Dinobot leader growled. He stomped over towards Jazz, each footsteps rattling the ground beneath them. "And, let me, Grimlock, guess; you were going to go through with it, weren't you? You just though we need some heads up, that it?"

Jazz's silence was all the answer he needed.

"This why Dinbots work alone," he stated. "Other Autobot's processors' fried." He walked away from the group.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jetfire asked.

"My room," was the only reply he got.

Swoop looked from his leader to the others. "I'm going to go talk to him. See if I can calm him down."

Jetfire nodded. The flier ran after his leader, shouting out his name. The Aerialbot turned to the three Autobots left, specifically Jazz. "Is this true?"

"Which part?"

"The part where you were going to throw the Matrix away?"

Jazz shook his head, though not in denial. "You don't get it do you? Could you imagine if the Decepticons got their hands on it? They'd be unstoppable."

"Jazz, we are a group of six Autobots, all of whom get along approximately 2% of the time," Jetfire stated quite plainly. "How much more unstoppable could the Decepticons be?"

"Sure, they destroyed our Earth forces, which is about two-thirds of our forces," Jazz admitted. "But that means they only have about three planets under their control, which includes a burnt out husk that's not Cybertron. With this," he motion towards the Matrix, "they could rule the universe."

It was Ironhide's turn to talk. "And who said you could choose to just through that thing away?"

"Optimus, that's who! He understood that the Matrix was too powerful to let the Decepticons get their hands on it!"

"But that's not _his _decision to make!" Ironhide and Jazz stepped closer to each other. Jetfire stood between them. Despite his impressive stature over the two 'bots, he really did not want to break up a fight. Ironhide pointed in Jazz's face, "Prime may have been my best friend and a damn fine leader, but he should have talked to us about this!"

"He was the Matrix bearer," Jazz replied. "He gets to decide what happens to this thing!"

Ironhide tossed his hand into the air in exasperation, storming out of the room. He went the opposite direction of Grimlock, instead going into the medical center. The door slid shut after him, cutting of contact from the other three 'Bots left in the room.

Wheeljack, who had been silent since the beginning, clapped his hand together and proclaimed, "Well! I'm going to go into my lab, so… you two have fun working on this situation." Without exactly running, he scurried out of the room.

Jetfire turned his head from the engineer to Jazz. He crossed his arms and stated, "You should've told us before you made this decision."

"Why? We both know I'm right," Jazz replied matter of factly.

"You're not going to throw the Matrix down a hole."

"And why not? Because you told me not to?"

"No," the Aerialbot affirmed. "It's because you know you can't." Without another word, Jetfire walked out of the room, leaving Jazz to glare at the Matrix.

* * *

Shockwave stopped glaring at the energon storage chart long enough to look up to Soundwave. "Is everything ready?"

"Affirmative," the communications officer replied emotionlessly. He punched in a few commands and stated, "Space Bridge will be ready to use on your command."

"Let's hope that idiot hasn't forgotten anything," the Decepticon leader mumbled before commanding loudly, "Activate it."

Soundwave nodded and pulled a lever, activating the machine behind the two. Both 'Cons turned around to view the swirly green energy. For a singular moment, nothing happened. If Shockwave had a face, it would be seething with rage. _He chooses now of all times to make a grand entrance, _Shockwave thought to himself, crossing his arms across his chest. Finally activity began to occur.

A mech of average size stepped through, but he more than made up for his size with confidence. A smirk was plastered on his face as he finished walking through the portal. Decepticon sigils were shown proudly on his wings, announcing his allegiance to the work. The red and white mech announced, "It's good to be back!"

"Starscream," the cycloptic 'Con greeted, turning around. "I assume you have brought your 'Seekers' with you?"

"They'll get here when they get here." Starscream stepped deeper into the room. "You've really done some improvements to Trypticon." He stared at the window for a few moments. He finally announced, "I like this window. It's a very nice window."

"Starscream, where are Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

The Decepticon lieutenant turned to face his comrade, a smirk still on his face. "They'll be here. They're just going over a few last cycle details on Earth."

"You do realize that we cannot keep the Space Bridge open for much longer, Starscream? Already I am wasting far too much energon for you."

Starscream waved off his comrade. "It'll be fine. Thundercracker and Skywarp are just getting ready to send over the energy we've collected." He looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully. "I mean, it's not much, but still."

Two objects began to appear through the vortex. Two mechs then stepped through, identical in build to Starscream. The only difference was color, the 'Con on the right being blue and red with the mech on the left being black and purple. They were both carrying a stack of energon cubes. The second they exited the vortex, Shockwave turned off the Space Bridge.

"Thank you, Starscream, for wasting almost half of the energy reserves we currently have, and I very much doubt you've brought enough energon with the three of you to power it again for a long time."

Starscream chuckled. "Well, you got me there." He turned to face the other two Seekers in the room. "Go put the energon in storage and mingle with the Rainmakers, or something."

Skywarp snorted in derision, but left nonetheless. Thundercracker followed wordlessly. Starscream then turned back to the scientist. "I've been informed by Soundwave of our _glorious_ leader's passing." He only made a half-hearted attempt to hide his glee. "While this will come as quite a blow, I'm sure we can recover rather quickly with _my _leadership."

"You're not in charge."

"First, I will need Megatron's monuments taken down, starting with that-." The cyclop's words finally registered with the Air Commander. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"You're not in charge," Shockwave repeated. "I knew you were of lesser intellect to me, Starscream, but I failed to predict you were so unintelligent as to not understand basic Cybertronian."

"What do you mean, 'I'm not in charge,'" Starscream snarled, stepping closer to Shockwave. "Did you forget _who_ was Second in Command?!"

"I fail to remember _nothing_," the cyclops affirmed. His stance had not changed, although his left arm was raising slightly. "Megatron named _me_ Second in Command seven million years ago, he only made you his lieutenant _temporarily,_ for his forces station on Earth. I have always been of higher rank."

Starscream lip curled up in a snarl. "I always knew Megatron was a fool. Trusting his empire to a computer such as yourself."

"Your attempts at an insult do not faze me." Shockwave turned back towards the window, looking down on Iacon. "Now, report with your Seekers, Air Commander."

Hesitating only a moment, Starscream hissed, "Of course, my _Lord._" He stormed out of the room, leaving only Shockwave and Soundwave left.

The communications officer looked to Shockwave and asked, "Was that wise?"

"Hmm?"

"Angering him like that. You know he is dangerous." The communications officer crossed his arms.

"Of course he is. But despite that, he would prove a valuable asset, my friend." If Shockwave had a face, he would smile. "Besides, there's an old human saying that I've taken a liking to."

"What would that be?"

"Keep your friends close, Soundwave, and your enemies closer."

Without another word, Shockwave turned and exited the room, leaving Soundwave alone at the consoles.

* * *

**A/N: **Chris Latta as Wheeljack

Gregg Berger as Grimlock

Keith Szarabajka as Ironhide

Steve Blum as Starscream.

John DiMaggio as Skywarp.

Roger Craig Smith as Thundercracker.

Spino, out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz held the gun in front of him. It weighed heavier than usual. The task ahead of him was a hard one. Of course it was.

Destroying the Matrix of Leadership? That is a task only a fool was set out to do.

Yet, here he was, gun in hand, fully loaded, and ready to destroy it.

But there was this feeling inside of him… an unshakeable feeling that did not let his trigger finger to squeeze. Maybe Jetfire was right. They couldn't destroy it. He had to protect it.

No. Not him. "They." The last of the Autobots. The only Autobots left, to Jazz's knowledge. He would give anything for Prowl to be here. To have a strategist giving him advice. But those bastards. They took him. They took everyone.

The Decepticons.

Jazz's gun weighed much heavier than usual.

He let it fall to the ground, sighing in disappointment. He didn't have the manifolds to do it. Damn. Getting to his feet, he left the Matrix in his chambers as he made his way towards Jetfire's.

The Aerialbot was hunched over his desk, going over plans. All would fail, if his rudimentary calculations were correct. He was no Prowl. He couldn't estimate thousands of outcomes to one situation. But he could make his way.

He heard his door opening and wasn't surprised to see Jazz. "Did you do it?" Jetfire asked. They both knew what he was talking about.

"No," Jazz replied. "You're right. I can't do it. Hell, Grimlock wouldn't even do it. How could I?"

"We all have the capability, Jazz. A shot to the core would be enough," the Aerialbot commented. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But anyway, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"We need a plan. Sitting around like lost turbofoxes will get us nowhere," Jetfire stated. "We're getting low on energy. We need more."

"Where's the nearest energon station?" Jazz asked. He crossed his arms.

"About five miles. But it's too well guarded to even think of doing any lasting damage." Jetfire sighed. "Grimlock might be able to break through the outer walls, but even he would get overwhelmed eventually."

"We can go for one of the stragglers," Jazz mentioned with a shrug. "It would be a bit longer of a drive, but who knows? We might be able to take one of them down."

Jetfire opened up a datapack, showing the various strongholds. He pointed towards a location far away from the Oil House. "Near the ruins of Praxus. Hardly any Decepticons around. A small energon reserve, too."

Tapping his head, Jazz asked, "Would it be worth the risk?"

"Possibly. Based on previous reports during the bulk of the war, they had enough to house about twenty 'Cons for about a month. Far more than we have now."

Jazz rubbed his chin. "I'm not saying yes, but… if we were to attack this place, who'd be the best choices?"

"You and Swoop, most definitely. Probably Wheeljack, too," Jetfire added. "_Maybe _Trailbreaker, but I doubt he'd want to leave his post. You're the only able mechs around."

"Grimlock?" Jazz asked.

"Not fast enough. We'll wait until we have a closer reserve."

"He's gonna be pissed," Jazz noted. "Hasn't beaten up anything since… since Earth."

"Well, he'll have to deal with it. Plus with him here, we have a much better chance of fending off any potential Decepticons that try to poke their noses in this direction."

Jazz nodded and rubbed his forehead. "We have a target, now all we need is a plan. Any ideas?"

"We need to scout out the area. Look for any openings in their guard." Jetfire rubbed his chine in thought. "Even if this specific reserve isn't as heavily guarded as others, it'll still have defenses. In fact, I would count on at least half of it being automated."

"That makes things simpler," Jazz mused. A soft sigh escaped his mouth. "Taking out the automations are going to be the simple thing. It's the 'Cons that are gonna be the problem."

Jetfire pulled out a data pad from subspace and typed a few things down. "Intel from a few years back from… Gah, the one who—The one who was a spy?"

"Punch?" Jazz offered.

"No, no, not him." Jetfire snapped his fingers. "I remember it, it's on the tip of my tongue. Well, anyways, whoever he was summited this report to Ultra Magnus a few years ago. Says it's the Seacons stationed there."

"The Seacons?" Jazz asked, rubbing his chin. "They're a combiner team, aren't they?"

"That's the one. A few vehicons and seekers too, but we can deal with them."

The SIC said nothing.

"Jazz? I'm trusting you with this mission. Get Swoop, Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, and get the energon housed there. Primus knows we need it."

Jazz looked Jetfire square in the eye before nodding and leaving the room. Jetfire scrolled through the data pad.

* * *

"How dare he!?"

Thundercracker rolled his eyes. _Not this again,_ the blue and red seeker thought.

"_I _am the rightful ruler of the Decepticons! Not that computer on legs! When I get my hands on that Shockwave, I'll tear out his brain and FEED IT TO HIM! How could Megatron do this to me?! Have I not dedicated millions of years of service to him?! I have been nothing but loyal!"

Skywarp, the other seeker present, burst out laughing. "You? _Loyal?_ Don't make me laugh. We all know you've been plotting his death for eons."

Starscream stiffened. That hit a nail on the head. He was a conniving coward who wanted supreme control of anything and everything. There was one time where he actually attempted to overthrow Megatron.

Thundercracker remembered it well.

* * *

_"Lord Megatron, I-Forgive me!"_

_There was no answer as another fist was sent into Starscream's face._

_"Please!"_

_"You defy me. You leave me to die in that volcano. Lead the Autobots to _my_ position. Bring down their full force. And you expect mercy?"_

_The other Decepticons could only stand around in shock as Starscream continued to get beaten. The Decepticon leader grabbed the seeker's right wing and pulled with full force. The wing came off easily, accompanied by a howl of pain and anger from Starscream._

_The other soldiers looked away._

_Finally Megatron stopped. "I only allow you to live today because we are short on troops. Remember that, Starscream."_

* * *

Thundercracker couldn't help but smile at the memory. Starscream had gotten what he'd deserved. And since Shockwave had a planet full of troops, if Starscream were to retry something like that, there would be no mercy.

He couldn't wait.

Starscream quickly recovered, stating, "Skywarp, despite the fact that I am… _not_ the leader of the Decepticons, you are still under my command, so please. Never question me again."

For added measure, Starscream fired his null ray into Skywarp's chest, sending him crashing backwards. The black and purple seeker never saw it coming.

The Air Commander turned to face Thundercracker, growling, "Do _you_ have a problem with my ranting?"

After glaring at each other for a few moments, Thundercracker shook his head before exiting the room, leaving Starscream and Skywarp, who was trying to climb out of the rubble.

* * *

Deep in the Space Bridge tower, Soundwave replayed the scene. This could prove… interesting. He reached over and pressed his communicator, stating, "Lord Shockwave. We may have a situation developing."

"_I'll be down there momentarily,"_ was the response.


	5. Chapter 5

Shockwave crossed his arms as he watched Starscream's outburst yet again. Acid Storm had accompanied him, as his personal bodyguard. The green Seeker stated, "He's a loose cannon. We need to terminate him before he does something all of us will regret."

"I understand your concern, Acid Storm, but he is useful. For now," Shockwave replied. Soundwave pressed the rewind button again. "Interrogative: What is your conclusion, Soundwave?"

The communications officer/Second in Command shrugged. A rather unusual gesture, Shockwave noted. As he realized that he would get no more of an answer, he continued. "Conclusion: I do have to agree with you, Acid Storm. Perhaps an example is needed to be set. Tonight."

Shockwave turned to leave, calling out, "Gather the Decepticons, gentlemechs. They will want to witness the day Starscream bowed to his new leader."

* * *

Jazz transformed in front of the crater, observing the small base silently. It didn't take long to get here. Cybertron was still largely deserted, and it wouldn't surprise him if the Intel from the spy was largely outdated. But it was all they unfortunately had. Trailbreaker refused to leave his post, so they had to leave without him.

He turned his attention towards the sky as Swoop dropped down from the ground, pulling out a sword and shouting, "All right, let me at 'em!"

Jazz held up a hand before moving forward slightly. He could see three seekers milling around outside the complex, sipping on some energon cubes.

Behind him, Wheeljack joined up and stated, "I'm reading eight live signs coming from inside. Wait, hold on." He banged the device in his hand before appearing to be satisfied by the number. "Correction. Ten. There are ten life signs."

"Great," Swoop exclaimed. "More 'Cons for me to slaughter."

Wheeljack gave Swoop a glance and commented, "You're a bit of a dark kind of guy, you know that? If you want, I can help you out with—."

"Enough chatter," Jazz called out, pulling out his gun. "Swoop, you want to destroy things, divert the seekers' attention so me and Wheeljack can slip in without too much trouble. Wheeljack, you have the disruptor?"

A nod from the inventor confirmed Jazz's question. "All we need to do is toss it in and it'll scramble their circuits. And the best part? The 'Cons won't even know what hit 'em."

"And it'll work this time, right?" the spec ops bot asked, still a bit unsure. Wheeljack's inventions had a tendency of… blowing up.

"I can say, with 78.354856% certainty, it will work."

Swoop raised an eye ridge. "I didn't hear a hundred percent."

"Doesn't matter," Jazz replied. He pointed towards the complex and shouted, "Swoop, go!"

"You got it, boss!"

Leaping in the air, the Dinobot transformed into his fearsome Pteradon form, screeching into the night sky. He rushed the seekers, letting loose a volley of missiles. One of the seekers, a conehead, was caught in the blast while the other two fired at the Dinobot.

Swoop made a quick loop, turning around. He transformed in the air, hovering in place before taunting them. "Can't catch me, Decepticreeps!" He blew a raspberry at them before flying off again.

The seekers didn't take too kindly to that. They turned into their tetrajet forms and flew off after him. Swoop let loose a shout of joy before flying away, followed by the Decepticons.

Jazz focused in on the dogfight before turning towards Wheeljack. "How's your throwing arm?"

Wheeljack tossed the device in the air before giving it a good throw towards the complex. It rolled to a stop inches in front of the building. It blinked a couple times before smoke erupted from it. Jazz glared at his ally.

"Give it a second," was all Wheeljack said.

A second later, a ball of energy erupted from the device, before Wheeljack smiled triumphantly. "Did I tell you, or did I _tell_ you?"

"You did tell me," Jazz admitted transforming and speeding towards the building. "Come on. I want to catch these guys by surprise."

"Right," Wheeljack replied, driving right alongside his commanding officer. They walked up to the door before the inventor asked, "So, what? Do we just knock?"

"Nope." Jazz pulled out a little device and planted it onto the door before taking a step back, advising Wheeljack to do the same.

_**BOOM!**_

The two Autobots aimed their weapons before making sure it was clear. They raced down the control room. "Why aren't there more guards anyway?" Wheeljack asked.

"Don't know. Maybe this place just isn't important to them."

They turned a corner before six guns were trained on them. They both froze as they viewed their recent captors.

Bludgeon caressed his sword while standing in front of the Pretender Monsters. Each of the Decepticons had a hideous grin on their faces, imaging what they were going to do to the two Autobots before them.

"Or, maybe, we're all the protection this place needs," Bludgeon boasted, leveling his sword at them. "Monstercons… you know what to do."

The Pretender Monsters nodded before rushing the two Autobots, forcing them into a retreat. Jazz fired off a few shots, but they only bounced off the Pretenders.

As soon as they were out of the building, the computer near Bludgeon lit up. He pressed it and an image of Shockwave appeared. "_Bludgeon. I'm detecting several explosions in your vicinity. Interrogative: What is happening?"_

"Oh, just doing some weapons tests, that's all. The boys get a little bored is all," Bludgeon stated. "Don't worry, we'll fix everything right up."

Shockwave's single optic appeared to narrow. "_That is all."_ The image disappeared, leaving a highly amused Pretender.

Jazz and Wheeljack stumbled out the front doors, just barely ducking out of the way to avoid Wildfly. "I don't get it," Wheeljack shouting, firing a shot into the flier. "When did Bludgeon become a Decepticon again?"

"I'm assuming there's some history behind that," Jazz mumbled. He lobbed a grenade into the group of five 'Cons, causing them to disperse. "My question is who the hell are these guys?"

"I have no idea, nothing's coming up!" Wheeljack aimed his shoulder rocket before letting it fly at Bristleback's face. The Monster dodged it.

"Alright, enough's enough," Icepick growled. He shouted, "Let's kill some 'Bots!" He jumped into the air, followed by the five others.

Each transformed into something else, as Jazz and Wheeljack could only look on in horror. Wheeljack asked, "What…"

"The…" Jazz continued.

"Hell?" They both finished together as the combined form of the new Decepticons easily towered above even Predaking. The form had a second pair of vestigial arms clawing at the air while the two other, larger arms raised in the arm before slamming down into the ground.

* * *

Soundwave observed the entire display from his secret room. A satellite, disguised as mere rubble, captured the display. Of course Bludgeon was lying in his report to Shockwave. It was obvious. He watched as the two Autobots frantically tried to escape from Monstructor.

He had two choices. Report this discovery to Shockwave, confirming that his first forte into the gestalt project was still operational or keep it all to himself, in the event that he could use this information for later…

A decision was made. Soundwave would make his final decision after the outcome of the battle became apparent. If the Autobots were killed, then he would keep the data for a better time to use against Bludgeon. If they escaped, Soundwave would report it to Shockwave.

He rubbed his chin and waited.

* * *

**A/N:** For the Monstercons, just pick some random voice actors. Kinda like the mooks in the Arkham Games.

James Horan as Bludgeon (think his Skull Face performance)


End file.
